Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Even when you feel like you're on your own, there are always people that care about you. But what if, when the truth finally comes out, it's too late to change anything? And if you get a second chance, would you take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello, all! I'm back with another story (finally!). I know that this is my first Gorillaz fic, and I really don't know how good it is, but I'm deciding to post it anyway. I'll probably try to upside every couple of days, but only if I get reviews…anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I'm not even going to try to write in any accents, because I'm Canadian, not British, but I am using various Japanese phrases, which will be underlined and translated at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, of course, but the ideas expressed in the story came out of my own head, and the heads of some people close to me, so please don't steal them! **

**Chapter 1**

"I really think you should move out," 2D said, looking around the stuffed, foul-smelling interior of the RV. "I mean, _really. _You can't even…ow…you can't…oh, I don't even want to know what that was…you can't even…sit…down," he said, after bumping into various objects littered around the room.

"Maybe the reason you can't sit down is because nobody invited you in here. Did it ever cross your small brain that I live out here for a purpose?" Came a growling voice from somewhere in the darkness of the RV.

"Yes, but when zombies start living in your kitchen, I'd say that's taking it a bit too far," 2D replied, trying to find someplace to stand where he wasn't in piles of filth.

"Her? She's my maid. How do you think I keep this place in such great condition?"

"Muds, really. I doubt a dead person really cares about whether their environment is clean. They're _dead_, after all."

"Can you imagine what this place would look like without her?"

"Well, it could hardly be worse than the way it looks _with _her," 2D replied, finally deciding to push some dishes off the counter so he could sit.

"Are you shoving my perfectly clean dishes on the floor?" came the annoyed voice.

"Muds, the last time these were 'perfectly clean' was before you bought them. Now, what I can't figure out is why you'd let a zombie live in here with you when we're trying to get rid of them. What if she, like, does you in at night, or something?"

There was complete silence from the shadows, and then a glint of silver appeared, flashing in the light.

"That cross isn't going to save you, Murdoc. That's just a legend, isn't it? I suppose next we'll have garlic hanging from the ceiling instead of air fresheners."

"Garlic is for vampires, dimwit," came the voice, accompanied by a cloud of smoke.

2D had been thinking of a clever retort for quite some time, and he decided to try it out now. "I know, Muds! The reason you're afraid to put garlic in is you're worried _you _might turn out to be a vampire!"

There was a pause, and then a horrible, satanic laugh erupted from the darkness, causing the bird sleeping above 2D's head to squawk and shower black feathers down on him.

"You're making Cortez molt, you know, with that awful noise."

The laughter subsided, and the figure stood up, settled his cape about his shoulders, and moved into the light for the first time. "Me? A vampire? That's a good one. I suppose you've neglected to realize that **there's a mirror in the bathroom!**" he yelled, pulling open the bathroom door.

"A mirror? What's that got to do with any…" 2D cut off abruptly as a small figure flew into the RV, making Murdoc hit the ground with a curse, and as the figure launched itself off of a closet door, it landed on the bed, assuming a position of utmost innocence.

"Forgive me, Murdoc san, 2D san, but there was a member of the undead lurking in the kitchen," the teenage girl replied with a small bow.

"Yeah, I know there's a zombie in my kitchen. **I put her there!" **Murdoc replied angrily, getting up from the floor. "And what do you mean, 'was?' You didn't do her in, did you?" His red eye was beginning to gleam, a sure sign that he was livid, and Noodle took all the precautions she could when forming her answer.

"Sumimasen, Murdoc san. I did not realize you had them under your employ. As to your other query: no. She managed to move out of the way before I had a clean shot at attacking," Noodle bowed again, hoping that this would appease the bassist, and looked over at 2D, who still hadn't seemed to notice what had happened.

"Oh, hi, Noodle. When did you get in? You don't usually come here, do you?" He asked, smiling.

"No, I cannot say that I do. Murdoc san's living conditions are…not to put it rudely, but…" Noodle trailed off, afraid of angering the bassist further.

"What? Filthy? Smelly? Unsanitary? I won't get mad if you insult my 'Bago, Noodle. However, I will say this again so I can make sure dimwit over there understands me: If you don't like it, you don't have to come out here." Murdoc said this last sentence deliberately slow, making sure that 2D could comprehend it.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, Muds. But I _still _think that maybe you should move into the studio, yeah? I mean, we _are _a band, and you never spend any time with us," 2D reverted back to his old argument.

"Correction: I spend more time with you than I can handle. Besides, I eat with you guys, don't I?" Murdoc pointed out.

"Yes, but that is basically all. You do not join us in leisure time after meals, even to watch the television or play video games. The only other time you stoop to entering the studio at all is when we practice," Noodle commented, stepping off of the bed and moving out into the kitchen.

"Yeah? You're trying to tell me what to do? Well, I'll tell you something, too: I made this band. I brought us together, and I can just as easily break us apart. So I suggest you keep your smart-mouthed comments to yourself and leave me be…" Murdoc's tirade was cut off as a growl came from the closet that Noodle had accidentally opened on her entrance.

"Um…Muds? What is that?" 2D asked, but before Murdoc could answer him, a gigantic creature stuck its head out of the closet. It looked like a Venus flytrap, but was certainly no normal plant. 2D moved back towards the door, and Noodle got herself into a defensive position, but Murdoc didn't seem the least alarmed.

"Him? Oh, he's just my plant. Funny, isn't it? I don't think he's been eating flies lately," the bassist said with an evil grin, before shoving the plant back into the closet and closing the door. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. **You were just leaving…" **he motioned towards the door.

"No, we were not. We were discussing. You may have brought us all together, in the weird way that we came together, but we are a band in name only. True bands are like families. They enjoy the time spent together. They have fun. They are not afraid to tell their secrets, and nobody will judge them for it. We have been together these last five years, and yet you are still a stranger to me, Murdoc san. " Noodle put in, knowing that Murdoc wanted to get rid of them so he wouldn't have to talk about his past…whatever happened in his past.

Murdoc stared at the teenage girl, and put a hand on the sliding door that separated his bedroom from the rest of the RV. He knew that Noodle knew he had secrets, and it was true, he had never told his band mates anything personal about him. It was too painful. He looked over at 2D. The singer was staring around, completely oblivious to the drama unfolding in front of him. Maybe that was why Murdoc couldn't stand the blue-haired singer. He reminded Murdoc too much of himself, when he was younger. Happy, carefree, seemingly disengaged from the world around him. But Murdoc knew where that attitude got a person. It got you abused, hurt, picked on by those who would never have the inner peace that you seemed to. So he had made a promise to himself: a promise never to let others see what was really inside of him. If he hid it, and hid it well enough, he thought, he wouldn't be bothered anymore. And he was right. As soon as the others saw that he didn't react to the pain, that he didn't run away and didn't cry, they left him alone, and he kept up his outside façade, no matter how he was feeling on the inside. It was hard, sometimes, to pretend that he didn't care, but he had to do it. He had to, or he would only be hurt again. He sighed, looked back at Noodle, said, "Maybe there's a reason for that," and closed the door.

Noodle sighed, too, and looked over at 2D. "Come on, 2D san, we have invaded his privacy enough, I fear."

As the two of them left the RV and headed back into the studio, Noodle was pondering what could have happened to Murdoc to close him off from everybody, even those who should have been his friends. In the end, she decided, it didn't matter what it was, but she knew that his outer toughness was all an act, and that maybe if they could break through, they would be one step closer to becoming a family, albeit a dysfunctional one. She smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny, Noodle?" 2D looked at her.

"Oh, nothing. I was merely thinking about what a motley group of individuals we are. And yet, when it comes right down to it, I wouldn't have it any other way," she knew the singer probably wouldn't understand her logic, but he just smiled and nodded, and the two of them headed to the kitchen for some food.

Sumimasen: excuse me/sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back again with another post! I only got two reviews, but this is a short chapter anyway. Remember: reviews are good. They make me want to keep posting, because what's the point if nobody's reading my story? And I realize that my summary went a bit long and got cut off, but I really had no idea what to put. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gorillaz, or Starbucks…**

**Chapter Two**

"Um…Noodle? Correct me if I'm wrong, but…isn't there supposed to be food in the 'fridge?" 2D asked, after they had arrived at the kitchen and found a (mostly) empty refrigerator.

"There was food in there this morning, 2D san, so I could not see why there would be no…" she trailed off. "Hang on, where is Russel san?" she scanned the room, suddenly hearing that the TV was on in the adjoining one.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me he ate _everything _in the kitchen!" 2D groaned, and started over to tie into Russel. "Russ!" he had to yell to be heard over the TV. "Russ, did you eat all the food?"

"Wha'?" the drummer asked, obviously half-asleep. "Oh…the food. Well, you see…most of it was gonna expire anyway, and, I mean, it's only 3:00, right? You could just go out and buy some more groceries…" he suggested.

Just then Noodle noticed the giant bowl in front of him and started laughing. "It was not because the food was going to expire, was it, Russel-san? I had forgotten you had slept in and missed breaking your fast with us this morning."

"Yeah…long night," the drummer grunted. "Anyway…can't you and Murdoc go out to buy more stuff?"

"We bought 'stuff' yesterday, Russ. And besides," 2D tried to give the drummer the most sinister look he could muster. "Muds is in one of his 'moods.'"

"What did you do to get him mad _this _time, D?" Russel asked, knowing that the blue-haired singer had a knack for angering Murdoc.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! Well…I was trying to tell him to move in with us again and…" 2D stopped, realizing that he had, in fact, been the main reason that Murdoc had blown up.

"Why don't you, like, bribe him or something? I'm sure he'll take you if you offer to buy him something…" Russel trailed off, obviously content to let 2D solve his problems by himself.

"You didn't see him. He's locked in his bedroom. If I go back out there, he'll probably kill me. Or worse…" 2D trailed off.

"I am sure he will not do anything of the sort, 2D san. Murdoc san merely has a short temper, that is all. I am sure if you offer him Starbucks he will not refuse an outing," Noodle said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Why don't you come along, Noodle? He's less likely to snap on me if you're there," 2D suggested.

"I cannot, 2D san. I must practice some new guitar lines I've been writing. You realize that we do have a big practice tomorrow," she reminded the singer.

"Of course. Great. Why _he _the only one who can drive?" 2D said angrily, stomping out of the room.

"Well, he's not, but he's the only one with a vehicle!" Russel smiled. "Hey, Noodle. You really don't have to practice, do you? I mean, if you're afraid you'll lose to me…" he pointed at the game console.

Noodle smiled. "Your bottom is about to be kicked into tomorrow, Russel san," she replied.

2D nervously stopped on the threshold of the Winnebago, staring at the zombie in the kitchen. He tried to enter as quietly as possible and walked through the piles of muck, stopping as he reached the door to Murdoc's bedroom. He swallowed and knocked timidly.

"What do you want?" Murdoc asked, sounding marginally calmer than he had before.

"Um…look, Muds. We kinda sorta need to get some groceries, like. I mean, Russel decided to eat, an' there's not much left in there for sup…" he trailed off as the bassist shoved the door open and stared at him.

"The big oaf ate everything?" Murdoc asked, glaring at the singer.

"Well, except a bag of broccoli. But I think that's because it's gone bad, and…look, I'll get you a coffee from Starbucks if you want…"

"You're trying to bribe me into getting groceries?" Murdoc sneered. "Aw, D, you didn't have to be so nice. Knowing that there's no meat in the house was incentive enough to buy something." he took the keys off the wall and headed to the front. "But, you know, you're still buying me a coffee."

"Um…Muds," 2D followed him, "Is _she _coming along with us?" there was no need to specify who 'she' was.

"Why? Is little Stu-pot afraid of a harmless zombie?" Murdoc smirked.

"No, not scared, exactly, but…she does make me uncomfortable…" 2D trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"Look, I'll close the door, _and _lock it, if that'll make you feel better," Murdoc's tone was one of a mother talking to a small child.

"Gee, thanks, Muds. But can't they…you know…walk through doors and such?" 2D asked, sitting down in the passenger's seat.

"You really need to read up on your un-dead, D," Murdoc replied, starting the 'Bago.

"Why? What did I say? I mean, they can all walk through walls and…" Murdoc sighed and desperately to block out the babble that would probably continue until they got to town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I now have four reviews…still not very happy…but thanks to all those who _did _review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I probably shouldn't post until more people respond, but I hate being mean to those who _are _actually reading it, and I promised every couple of days. Besides, I won't have time to post tomorrow, so here's Chapter Three! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

"So, look, D. Thanks for…you know…the drink…" Murdoc said as they drove back to Kong Studios. He wasn't used to expressing gratitude, but 2D had offered and, well…he was even less used to passing up free stuff.

"Hey, it was no big deal," 2D replied, wondering why Murdoc was being semi-nice to him. He thought about it for a while, and decided that maybe, if Murdoc was in one of his rare good moods, they could have a civil conversation. "I didn't think you were a big fan of coffee, Muds," he started, waiting to see what type of reaction that would get.

"I'm not, usually," Murdoc replied, much to 2D's great relief. "But I've started lately. Helps keep my mind off…well, you know." The truth was, he really didn't think 2D was perceptive enough to notice his change in lifestyle, but the blue haired singer proved him wrong.

"What? Drinking? I've noticed you haven't been lately. At least, not as much."

"Well, well. So you _do _understand some of what goes on around you after all. There's a shock," Murdoc jibed, but 2D noticed that he was smiling.

"Are you actually not being mean, for once?" he asked, unsure what this change of heart meant.

"Of course I'm being mean, you idiot!" Murdoc snapped. "I'm just not being…as mean," he sighed. "Look, D, I know I'm kind of rude to you sometimes, and I haven't been the most courteous person, but…it's how I am. I just don't want you to think I hate you or anything," he silently cursed himself for sounding so sappy, but it was something he needed to say.

"You mean, you don't hate me?" 2D flashed one of his famous grins.

"No. Not entirely. I hate some _aspects _of you, but I don't hate _you_," Murdoc knew 2D wouldn't understand, but at least he could say that he said it.

"I think this less alcohol thing might be working out for the best, Muds. But…I still don't know why you stopped…"

"I guess I just realized that I can't take life for granted anymore. I'm older, now, than I was when I decided that getting drunk every night was a good thing. I think I've done enough damage to my body, but at least I can try to fix it. I figure you guys'll need a decent bassist for years to come, and I…" he stopped as 2D gave him a strange look.

"_Decent?_ Muds, you're the greatest bassist in the world! Of course we need you!" 2D exclaimed, making Murdoc give one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah, well. I figure the days of 'Live Fast and Die Young' don't really apply anymore, at least if you enjoy life," Murdoc experimentally pushed on the gas a little harder.

"So, what's your motto now?" 2D asked, knowing that Murdoc could be a bit of a speed demon when the mood took him.

"'Live Fast and Live Long!'" Murdoc exclaimed, flooring the gas and making the 'Bago lurch as it took off down the highway.

"Muds, you're not going to live long at this rate!" 2D yelled, covering his eyes.

"Ah, nobody ever drives on this highway. Well, there might be a few zombies about, but you won't complain if I run_ them_ over, will you, D?"

"You know, I was thinking, Murdoc…" 2D started, daring to open his eyes a bit. "I hate having to ask you to drive us everywhere, and I was thinking, maybe we could fix up the Jeep, you know? It would save you having to take the 'Bago out all the time. Russ could drive, and…AHHH! MUDS, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" he screamed as the 'Bago lurched off the road and started to head cross-country.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry, D," Murdoc said calmly as he maneuvered the Winnebago back onto the highway. "That Jeep…is totaled. I'm sorry. Giant moose were not kind to it," he smirked. "I don't mind. Driving is fun, after all…" he let that sentence hang as the Winnebago drifted off the road again.

"Muds, please! Your new motto may get you killed faster than your old one!" 2D exclaimed, as the bassist drove back onto the road.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Dullard. I'll give you my word on that," Murdoc snapped, slowing down.

2D sighed as they drove back into the parkade under Kong Studios. "Well, that was fun," he muttered.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And I found out that, improbable as this is, it _is _actually possible to have a civil conversation with you, D," Murdoc turned off the Winnebago and looked at the singer.

"Yeah. Well, you're in one of your rare good moods. I thought that maybe…I don't know, maybe you would tell me why you're always so mad?" 2D smiled, trying to make it seem like it was just a passing comment and he didn't really care.

"Why I'm mad? Because. It's nothing. Something that happened, a long time ago, that shouldn't bother you. Now, don't ask me about it again," Murdoc glared at him.

"You know you can always talk to me, Muds. I am your friend, after all," 2D replied, putting a hand on Murdoc's shoulder.

The bassist looked up and hastily jerked away. "Don't touch me. Ever. You got that? Now, get out." his good mood had evaporated quickly.

"But Muds, I…"

"**OUT!" **Murdoc shouted and 2D hastily grabbed a couple of grocery bags and hopped out of the RV, his empty Frappucino™ cup following him out.

"Sheesh. At least he could've thrown that away," 2D picked up the cup and headed back into the studio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, for once I really don't have anything to write for a header. And I agree, my summary is long and pointless, but my ideas left when the story ended and didn't leave room for a decent summary. Oh, well. Here's Chapter 4. **

**Chapter 4**

It was night time, the day progressed to that stage between light and darkness so that the eye is tricked into believing it still can see, and everything is just grey and shapeless. The only sound was the incessant strumming of a bass somewhere in the room. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light so bright it blinded, and then the darkness returned. Except now, it was pure. There was no light. There was no sound. And suddenly, something appeared. A lone inverted cross, shimmering silver though there was nothing for it to reflect. And then, nothing.

Russel awoke with a start. Ever since Del had left, he'd been having these strange dreams. It was like a part of him was still connected to the supernatural world. But there was nothing that was as vivid as this one. He had to tell somebody, and fast. Just…well, maybe he should eat something first. He opened his eyes, and Noodle grinned back at him. "Hey, Noodle. What'cha doing?"

"Beating your bottom, just like I promised, Russel-san. I believe the score is now 100 to 5," she replied, showing him the controller.

"It was 5 to **nothing **when I fell asleep. You mean to tell me that you had the…the _audacity _to continue playing even after your opponent was incapacitated?" Russel exclaimed, forgetting all about his news.

"But, Russel-san!" Noodle protested, giving him her most innocent look. "There was nothing in the combat rules about stopping for anything!"

"Oh, alright, Noodle. How could anyone stay mad at you. Hey, is D back yet? I'm starving!" the drummer exclaimed, getting off of the couch.

"Yeh, I'm back," 2D replied stiffly, entering the kitchen with his two bags of groceries.

"Man, you can't tell me that's all you bought! We're gonna starve!" Russel protested, running over to see what was in the bags.

"No, there's more," 2D assured him. "But you'll have to get it if you want it."

"Aw, man. Did you tick off Muds _again_?" Russel asked, digging furiously through the groceries. "Twice in one day? That's gotta be a record, D."

"I didn't. And this time, it really _wasn't _my fault," 2D realized that he had contradicted himself, but he went on anyway. "Muds and I were having a really nice, normal conversation. I've never seen him like that, and it really was enjoyable, just to talk to him like a friend. Anyway, he brought up his past, and I tried to get him to open up 'cause he was in a good mood and all, but then he totally freaked on me. Kicked me _and _my Frappucino™ out of the RV," 2D sighed, sinking down on the couch.

"Murdoc-san in a good mood? That is a rare sight," Noodle agreed. "110 to 5."

"Noodle, stop playing that. You're better than me, aiight?" Russel said, throwing the groceries into the fridge. "But look, you guys. I had this really weird vision, and I'm scared that something's going to happen to Muds tonight. Maybe he should sleep in here, with us, for a change…"

"Oh, no. I'm _not _going out there again. And besides, sleeping in the studio was what got him all huffy in the first place. He deserves anything that happens to him out there," 2D said, picking up the spare controller. "Now you're in for it, Noodle girl."

"D, I know you don't really mean that. You're just mad at him right now. But look, maybe it was nothing. I mean, Muds can take care of himself, right?" Russel said, mainly to reassure himself. _He _wasn't going out there when Murdoc was being moody, even it the bassist _did _have most of the groceries. "Besides. I'm hungry. When are we having supper?" he asked.

"After _that_ bowl, and you're still hungry? Maybe if you laid off the food a little bit, you could lose some of that extra weight," 2D suggested, mostly because he didn't want to go shopping _again _tomorrow.

"Sorry, D. The food and I have been in love for too long for me to just drop it like that. I'll make us something to eat," the drummer replied, and started sifting through the food again.

"Just like always," 2D smiled, looking at Noodle. She smiled back and replied, "And also just like always, I am _still _kicking your butt!"

2D groaned and tossed in his bed. He couldn't sleep. What if something really _was _going to happen to Murdoc? He really didn't hate the bassist, he was just mad at him for always…but maybe Noodle was right. Murdoc would tell them what he wanted them to know when the time was right. For now, they shouldn't bother him about it. It would all be better in the morning.

Noodle sighed and looked around her room. There wasn't much in it, now. She had always been meaning to renovate, but never seemed to have the time for it. Besides, the only time she was ever in it was to sleep, anyway. What was the meaning of pointless clutter? She was worried about Russel's dream, of course, but had to content herself with the fact that she would hear if anything was amiss in the studio and be there to help. As long as she didn't fall asleep, that is…

Russel, as usual, was soundly sleeping after a good dinner. The only thing that could have possibly woken him up was his grumbling stomach.

2D staggered down the stairs to the kitchen the next morning. He was bone tired, hadn't slept a wink. He really wanted to go out to the 'Bago and make sure Murdoc was okay, but he figured it couldn't hurt to have breakfa….oh, right. Murdoc had all the food. He turned around abruptly and headed into the parkade. The door to the Winnebago was open, which was odd, but maybe Murdoc was just coming in for breakfast or something…he stopped as a chill went through him. Something wasn't right. Sprinting for the RV, he climbed into the kitchen and looked around. The place looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. The cupboards were emptied out, there was broken glass all over the floor…and the zombie maid was gone.

"Murdoc?" he asked cautiously, picking his way back to the bedroom. The door was closed. He opened it cautiously and nearly screamed. There was blood everywhere. On the bed, the walls, the closet. 2D swore and walked up to the bed, hoping he wouldn't find what he thought he would. To his great relief, there was nobody in it. He cautiously lifted up the bloody blanket, not knowing what to expect. There, lying on the sheets as if somebody had neatly left it there, was Murdoc's bass. And, wrapped carefully around the strings, his cross necklace.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm mean, ending in a cliffhanger. Once again, I'm going to complain about reviews, but anyone who's reviewing can disregard this. Thanks. Here's Chapter Five! Enkot. **

**Chapter 5**

2D gingerly picked up the bass, still not quite believing what he was seeing. But, there it was. The amp was even still turned on. Muds would _never _leave his amp on. It cost _money_, after all. He reached down, turned off the amp and unplugged the guitar, gently unwinding the necklace chain. Holding up the cross, he quickly slipped it on, even though he really didn't believe in the…whatever religion Murdoc practiced. The religion of the…Church of Bad Things, he decided, not actually knowing what it was called. He stood there, his small brain processing what should happen next. His first instinct was to rush out, rescue the bassist and make it back in time for breakfast, but even _he _knew that that was impossible. So he decided the best thing to do was to search the rest of the RV for clues and then go back inside and tell Russel and Noodle what an idiot he was for not believing that anything would happen. Oh well. He had admitted to being an idiot often enough.

Slinging the guitar over his back, he walked through the rest of the RV, opening closets and cupboards where he went but remembering not to open the one in the bedroom. Murdoc's raven squawked at him and flew down to land on his shoulder. 2D started and looked curiously at Cortez. The raven had never been friendly to him before. "You're worried, too, aren't you?" 2D asked, stroking the bird's head. "I don't suppose you saw anything, did you?" The bird gave him a withering look. "Alright, alright. Even the stupid _bird _is smarter than me." Cortez puffed out his chest, obviously recognizing a compliment in whatever form it came in.

Walking into the driver's cabin, he was surprised to find the groceries where they had left them the night before. "Uggh…probably spoiled by now," he said, as Cortez squawked in agreement. "Oh, well. There's always dry cereal."

Picking up the bags and stalking into the studio, he wondered how he was going to break the news to the others. Especially since they had a major rehearsal today and a big concert coming up. He sighed and pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Ohayou, 2D san!" Noodle greeted him cheerily. "Iiotenki desu ne?" she asked.

2D decided to reply back in the limited Japanese he knew. "Sou desu ka, Noodle."

Noodle looked at him. "What is wrong? You seem…unusually sober this morning. Is it because you are worried about Russel san's dream? I was up all night, and I heard and sensed nothing unusual, so I am sure that all is well," she assured him.

"Well, Noodle, something obviously got past your senses," he replied bitterly, taking the bass off of his back.

"But that is…you mean, something has happened?" she exclaimed, as Cortez flew to her shoulder and comfortingly rubbed her neck. "But…that is impossible! I am trained to sense these kinds of things. Nothing could have entered that parkade without me knowing, unless…" her eyes widened.

"It was already in there," 2D finished. "I _warned _him about that zombie. For once, I was right," he sighed and sunk down in a chair, covering his eyes. "I never knew it would feel so _wrong _to be _right." _

"Was there anything else? Any clues?" Noodle asked. "Did you search the RV?"

"As much as I could. There was blood _everywhere_, Noodle girl." She gasped and gave him a worried look. "And this…" he said slowly, taking the cross out from beneath his shirt.

"His necklace? But…he never takes that off," Noodle protested.

"I know. He told me it would protect him from anything bad. I guess he was wrong," 2D replied, not knowing what to do next.

"What about Cortez? Could he not have seen what happened?" she asked, stroking the bird's head.

"He's a bird, Noodle," 2D replied, causing Cortez to glare at him. "He can't tell us anything."

"Well, we cannot do anything at the moment. The best way to go about this is to cancel our rehearsal and any dates we have in the near future, as much as I want to do a concert, and figure out a way to get him back," she didn't want to admit to herself that anything bad had happened to the bassist, and she wouldn't refer to him as if he wasn't around any longer.

"Yeah. It must have happened really soon after we got back, though. I mean, he didn't even put the groceries in the 'fridge," 2D said thoughtfully, holding up the bags.

"You mean, it is rotten?" Noodle asked.

"Well, we won't be having meat, or eggs, or milk, I'm afraid. There's still dry cereal and toast, and some jam and peanut butter, I think," he dug through the bags.

"Russel san will not be pleased." Noodle allowed herself a small smile in spite of the circumstances. They had to keep their hopes up.

"Why won't I be pleased?" Russel lumbered into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Noodle looked up at the rotund drummer and quickly filled him in. 2D was staring into space obviously still processing what had happened. Russel gave her a serious look and sat down.

"Noodle's right, you know. The best thing we can do is make sure we cancel all our appointments and think of the best way to go about this. Rushing out there without a plan won't help any of us," he replied, looking at 2D.

Finally the singer nodded, and, taking a cigarette out of his pocket, he lit it and started smoking. "I know. I just feel so…stupid. I let my anger get in the way of his safety. And now I feel like it's _my _fault that I didn't do anything to help!"

"2D san, none of us thought to warn him. It is _all _of our faults," Noodle said, laying a hand on his shoulder, but privately crinkling her nose at the smell of the smoke.

2D noticed and hastily put the cigarette out. "Sorry, Noodle. I shouldn't have done that, but I'm just so…I don't know what else to do," he said, laying his head down on the table.

"The best thing to do not is not to let it consume you, D. Let's get some food in us and them we'll figure out what to do from there," Russel suggested, rifling through the bags to see what hadn't spoiled. Noodle nodded, and even Cortez added his voice in in agreement.

"I guess," 2D said, although he didn't sound convinced. _You'd better be alright, Murdoc, _he thought. _'Cause I'll never be able to live with myself if you're not_. He nervously twirled the cross around in his hands. It was going to be a long day.

Ohayou: Good morning

Iiotenki desu ne: It's a nice day, isn't it?

Sou desu ka: A polite disagreement, like "no, really?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! You made my day. Anyway, it's a bit of a longer chapter this time, but it ends in a cliffhanger…I know, I'm mean…Enjoy…**

**Chapter 6**

Noodle was completely fed up. With the guys, with their situation, with herself…she stopped. Being angry wasn't going to get her anywhere. She'd seen where it got all of them, after all. She sighed. A week. A whole week, and they weren't any closer to figuring out what to do about Murdoc. She felt bad, like every second wasted could be the last chance they'd get, but 2D and Russel were so afraid that they wouldn't even go out of the studio. They had gotten all of their meals delivered in the past week and even were starting to order groceries online. That was the problem with only having one vehicle, she thought. If only she could drive…wait. The Winnebago. If there were any more clues to be found, they would be in there. Except Russ and 2D would kill her if they found out she was out there alone. Oh, well. She could take care of herself.

She quickly hopped into the elevator and went down into the parkade. The guys were probably hiding in the studio again, but she knew that she'd feel it if anyone entered that wasn't supposed to be there. She quickly sprinted over to the Winnebago and entered, making sure to close the door behind her. "Now, where to begin?" she asked Cortez, who had flown down and landed on her shoulder as soon as she got in. He still continued to live outside, obviously unafraid of whatever had taken his master. Cortez squawked and pointed towards the bedroom with a foot. "Good idea!" Noodle exclaimed, carefully pulling open the door.

There was still blood spattered everywhere, which made her stomach turn, but…she paused. Wasn't blood supposed to turn brown when it dried? It had been in there over a week, yet it was still a bright red. She paused and picked up the blanket, experimentally kneading it between her fingers. As she was doing this, a jet of bright red liquid shot out and hit her in the chest. "Hey!" she exclaimed, digging further into the blanket and coming up with a large bottle of red dye. "So that explains the blood," she replied, satisfied with her work. "But…my shirt. 2D san will know for sure that I came out here."

She didn't have a whole lot of hope, but she went into the bathroom and tried to clean up her shirt as best she could. And then she thought. "If I was a zombie, where would I live?" she mused, idly plucking the darts out of the cabinet and flinging them at the board. "Hmm…we know they only live around the studio, probably somewhere in the graveyard, but where…" she paused, looking at Cortez. "And _you _were not around when this happened, so you would not know." The bird squawked indignantly. "What? You mean, you _do _know?" she asked, stroking the raven's head. "I know ravens are smart. Is that why you have been avoiding the studio all week? Because we wouldn't listen to you?" she asked. Cortez nodded his head. She nearly laughed. "And we all thought we were being so smart, locked up safe in our studio, when the answer was staring at us all the time. Arigatou, my friend. I have always known that animals were smarter than humans," she threw the last dart, making a perfect bulls-eye. "Now, let us go tell the others!"

"Are you sure we should be out at this time of night, Noodle? I mean, don't zombies come out in the dark?" 2D asked as they traipsed through the graveyard after Cortez, the black bird appearing only as a darker outline against the night sky.

"Of course, 2D san. But the more zombies that are out roaming, the less we'll have to deal with," Noodle replied, following the dark shadow in front of her that marked Cortez's flight.

"I'm hungry. Couldn't we at least have eaten first?" Russel complained, bringing up the rear.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" 2D asked irritably. He wasn't in a good mood. He had somehow convinced himself that it was all Murdoc's own fault for getting himself captured, and he should get himself out of it.

"How can you not, man? I can't fight ghouls on an empty stomach. And why you been so cranky all week? Just 'cause Muds is gone doesn't mean you have to take his place," Russel pointed out, as his stomach gave a particularly loud growl.

"I know," 2D sighed. "I'm just…I'm worried, that's all."

"Gentlemen, we are here!" Noodle announced, as the raven stopped before a large crypt.

2D got out a flashlight and quickly lit the surface, noticing the main carving on the stone. "Hey, guys? Doesn't that symbol look familiar?" he asked, although he realized in a second what it was. An inverted cross. Just like…"Hey! It's that symbol! The symbol of the…" he stopped, realizing that he _still _didn't know what it meant. "The…uh…Church of Bad Things," he said with as much authority as he could muster.

Noodle burst out laughing. "It is called _Satanism_, 2D san," she replied.

"Oh, right." 2D vaguely remembered hearing the word before. "I knew that. I'm just…worried. That's all." Trying to ignore Noodle's laughter, he ran the flashlight down the crypt, stopping as he saw some markings in the stone. Staring back up at the large carving, he decided that maybe it would be a good idea to have the necklace handy, as whoever had built the crypt had obviously thought it was an important symbol. He quickly dug the cross out from underneath his shirt. He hadn't taken it off since the night he found it, because somehow it felt like when he was wearing it, that Murdoc was still around. Even if he _was _mad at the bassist.

"Hey, look! There's some words at the bottom!" Russel exclaimed, stooping to read the inscription. " 'Open the door…'" he stopped. "It's like the rest is in Japanese or something," he said, standing back up.

"Noodle!" 2D called, and the teenager came bouncing over. "Can you read this?"

She looked at it and laughed. "You mean, you have not learned basic Japanese and you have lived with me for five years?" she asked. "It says…. 'open the door wa nihongo de nan desu ka," she replied.

"And that means…" 2D trailed off.

" 'What is open the door in Japanese?'" she replied smugly. Holding out a hand, she intoned clearly: "Doa wo akete!" There was a grating sound, and the tablet slid forward to reveal a staircase.

2D snatched the cross back and put it on, looking nervously into the opening. "Well, there's nothing for it…" he said softly, as the three humans and the raven made their way into the darkness.

2D spun around as a noise came out of the blackness. "What was that? Did you hear that?" he asked, shining the flashlight in the general direction it had come from.

"Stop being such a chicken, Stuart," Russel said curtly. He knew that the singer didn't like people using his real name, but he would try anything to keep him from jumping at any little drop of water.

"Sorry. And don't call me that," 2D replied just as tersely. The endless darkness was grating on them all. Even Noodle didn't seem to have as much bounce in her step as when they started.

"Perhaps Russel san was right," she admitted, her voice echoing off of the stone walls. "Maybe we should have eaten something before venturing down here. I did not think it would take to long to find…" she stopped as the corridor abruptly broke off before them.

"Great," 2D complained, leaning against the wall. "A dead end. I thought the stupid bird knew where we were going!" Cortez let out a squawk nearly loud enough to deafen them and flew onto Noodle's shoulder.

"He is smart, 2D san. It would be wise not to insult him," she replied, gently stroking the raven's feathers.

"Alright, alright. But what do we do now? I don't suppose there's any password for this," he said, checking over the stone with a flashlight. It was blank.

"I did not think this would be that easy," Noodle admitted, trying to come up with a plan. "Wait. That cross. It seems to be an important symbol to this crypt's owner, does it not? Maybe if you held it up some clue would be revealed," she suggested.

"Well, it can't hurt, can it?" Russel asked. "Go on, man. Hold it up."

2D held the cross up, and as he did, a thin beam of moonlight slid through the cracks in the roof and landed in a corner of the room.

"There!" Noodle exclaimed. "The cross will reflect the moonlight. See if it can be aimed onto the wall!"

2D walked over to where the beam of light was and held up the cross, angling it so it struck exactly in the center of the wall. For a moment, nothing happened, and then there was a sharp grating sound and part of the wall slid back, revealing a doorway.

"Great! Let's go," 2D said, rushing in through the door.

"I think we should be more careful about…" Noodle cut off as the singer was already out of earshot.

"Come on, Noodle. Before he gets himself killed," Russel said cryptically, and the two entered the door.

2D ran down a flight of steps and into a large room. A large room filled with…zombies. He froze. As one, they all turned their heads towards him. He took a step backward, but he couldn't seem to move. The started to glide towards him. It was like they were all possessed by one mind. As they neared, he held out the cross, which seemed to deter them for a moment, and then they swarmed around him, cutting off any air that he could breathe in the dank chamber. He felt himself starting to lose consciousness, and, just before he blacked out, he heard Noodle screaming his name.

Arigatou- Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, for all of you that appreciate really long chapters, this one is really long. For me, at least, but I couldn't think of another spot to break it up. Once again, thank you to those who reviewed, and here's Chapter Seven! **

**Chapter 7**

"2D!" Noodle screamed as she, Russel and Cortez watched the zombies engulf him. She started to run towards them, but Russel stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Noodle! I know you're tough, girl, but even _you _couldn't take on all of them," the drummer tried to reason with her.

"We have to do _something_ Russel san! He'll die," she protested, trying to break free of the drummer's strong grip. Russel knew that she knew it was futile, though. If she wanted to, she could have easily broken away. "We have to do something…" she whispered, before burying her face in Russel's shirt.

"What's going on out there?" demanded an irritated, growling, and undoubtedly familiar voice. Cortez cawed in pleasure and flew off of Noodle's shoulder, landing on the figure that had just entered the room.

"Muds? Is that you, man?" Russel asked, not quite believing his own ears.

"You big oaf. Haven't we been together long enough for you to recognize my voice yet? Or did that ghost steal a part of your brain when he left?" the irate bassist stepped into the flickering torchlight of the chamber. Cortez made a cawing laugh from his shoulder.

"Murdoc san! You are not hurt!" Noodle cried, running away from Russel and throwing herself on the bassist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No touching," Murdoc berated her, but even he couldn't help smiling. He had missed the others, no matter what he liked to say about them. "Where's the Dullard?" he asked, his eyes seeking out the zombies. They were all crowded around something on the ground, something that looked strangely like…he shuddered. "Everybody out. Now," he pointed towards the corridor that they had entered from. The zombies wordlessly drifted over, exposing 2D's prone body. Noodle looked up at Murdoc. "Out, Noodle. You may not want to see this," he gently disentangled her arms from around his waist. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you," he tried to reassure her. She nodded and silently exited, leaving Russel to stare down Murdoc. "Out, Russ. Keep Noodle company."

The drummer never liked to let Murdoc win an argument, but he knew that the best thing to do was to let Murdoc alone. He followed Noodle out.

Murdoc sighed and swiftly walked over to where 2D was lying on the ground. He gently bent down and put a hand on the singer's chest, alarmed to see that it was barely moving. Surprisingly, the zombies hadn't touched 2D, but they had nearly suffocated him. Murdoc gently lifted the singer's head off the ground and held him, muttering, "Don't you dare die on me, Dullard. If you do, I'll kill you." He stopped as he realized how ironic that was, and let out a great sigh. He figured that another opportunity like this wouldn't come about very soon, and so he decided to do something he never thought he would. He decided to talk about his past.

"Look, D. I know that this is sort of a touchy subject, but you're being a good listener, so…" he stopped, unsure where to begin. "I guess I'll start as far back as I can. When I was a kid, people always thought of me as an anomaly. I was quiet, very soft-spoken, and all my teachers at school loved me." Cortez started to laugh again, and Murdoc shushed the bird. "Look, if you want to listen, you're gonna be quiet. Alright? Where was I…oh, yeah. Well, as you can probably imagine, that kind of attitude didn't fit me in very well with the 'cool' kids. In fact, that kind of attitude made them resent you. All through elementary school, I was bullied nearly every day. My parents didn't care. They were usually too hung over to even notice I was alive, and I didn't want to tell my teachers, because the other kids would find out. Eventually, I decided that the only way I was ever going to take control of my life was by pretending that nothing they did hurt me, no matter how much I wanted to cry out or make it stop. This was somewhere around the beginning of high school. My teachers wondered why my personality had changed so much, but I couldn't tell them any more now than I had my whole life. So I kept it a secret. I bottled up all of my emotions and channeled them into something else, something so evil that it would eventually consume me. I started to pick on the bullies, retribution for the years of torment that they had made me endure. I got into trouble with the law, and started going out to parties and drinking. I took up smoking, too, and my grades slowly started to slip. Eventually, I just quit school. I never really had any friends, and I'd already had it in my mind that my life's ambition was to create the greatest band the world had ever seen. So I ran away from home, and for years I traveled the world, getting into trouble everywhere, until that day when I ran into you. Literally. And that, my friend, is the sad story of the life of Murdoc Nicalls. Now I've had enough of your games, so wake up," he shook the singer by the shoulders, secretly hoping that 2D had not heard any of his confessions. To his great surprise, 2D coughed and looked up at him.

"Muds?" he asked, scarcely believing his eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, you idiot!" Murdoc replied, standing up. "How are you feeling?" he asked, figuring that he should be showing some compassion. 2D had nearly died, after all.

"My head's a little fuzzy, but…I'll live. I think," 2D replied.

"You're heads always a 'little fuzzy.' And of course you'll live, dimwit. Because if you don't, we'll need to find a new singer. And then we won't have a band. And then I'll never get to achieve my dream of putting together the greatest band the world has ever seen. So yes, you'll live," Murdoc ranted, stopping to look down at the singer.

"Okay. I'll live," 2D shrugged and stood up, as if something great had just been decided for him.

Murdoc nearly slapped himself in the head. He had known 2D for over five years. OVER FIVE YEARS! And his stupidity still never ceased to amaze him. He looked towards the door, not at all surprised to find Noodle peeking around the corner. He gave her a quick nod, and she flew into the chamber and hugged 2D.

"I was so worried, 2D san. I am much relieved that you are alright!" she laughed.

"I'm fine, Noodle. But…why didn't those zombies attack me? Don't they, like, eat brains or something?" 2D looked at Murdoc.

"Well, you wouldn't have much to worry about there," Murdoc replied, sighing.

"What is the matter?" Noodle asked him as Russel came into the room.

"Yeah, you've got a lot to answer for, man," Russel added, coming to stand beside Noodle.

"I don't think I should have to answer for anything. What I want to know is why those zombies didn't kill D!" Murdoc snapped, not at all pleased that the others were ganging up on him.

"Maybe it's because of this…" 2D said quietly, holding up the cross necklace. Murdoc's eyes widened.

"But that…that was just a story. I didn't actually think it would work!" he exclaimed, snatching the cross away from 2D. "And who told you you could touch this, huh?" he asked.

2D looked embarrassed for a moment, but then he looked up and said, "It was just left on your bed, so I thought…and it was a good thing we had it, too. We needed it to get in here tonight."

"Interesting…" Murdoc mused as he put his necklace back on. "Well, I suppose I owe you all an explanation, do I?" They all nodded.

"Let me start with this. None of this was my fault. Getting abducted by zombies was not my fault."

"We never said it was, man. We just wanted to know what happened. We were worried, that's all," Russel put in.

"Hmmph. As long as that's clear. Now, what more is there to know? I have achieved one of my life's ambitions. I would think you all would be happy for me," Murdoc stopped, crossing his arms.

"And which ambition would that be?" 2D asked. He was completely lost, but he thought he should at least make it try to look like he understood.

"Becoming a king, you fool!" Murdoc yelled. "The zombies have elected me as their honorary monarch, apparently. It seems they think they've been…misrepresented in the media, and that the world has the wrong impression of them. Needless to say, this is only what I think, because the undead are not very talkative. However, they seem to think that I can get the government to install some sort of 'zombie rights' program for them. In some ways, they're stupider than no-brains here."

"So, why did you not tell us? And why you?" Noodle asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Why me? Because I'm evil," he sneered. "Well, they seem to think so, at any rate. And I couldn't tell you, because I'm as much a prisoner here as I am their king." He sighed and sat down on the ground. "Although how they think I'll stay king much longer, I'm not sure. I've barely had anything to eat for a week. Zombies, it seems, don't realize that, unlike them, I can't eat dead things. So every once in a while they'd throw in something…remotely edible that they'd found. There's an underground stream over there, although I hate to think what condition the water's in, so I'm getting by. But barely," he admitted. "Look, I would have let you known what was going on, but they won't let me leave. It's like they think I'll try to escape, although I can't see how I could have given them that impression…" he tried to put on a look of innocence, which sent Noodle into hysterics. "So I was stuck here, hoping that _somebody _would care enough to come rescue me. And _somebody _did. I applaud you. Although," he added sulkily. "You could have gotten to it sooner."

"We're sorry about that, man," Russel cleared his throat sheepishly. "You see, none of us really wanted to leave the studio after you…well, we didn't want to go outside. We were afraid that maybe we'd end up getting captured too."

"So you were sulking like cowards in the studio while I was captured by zombies? What if I was hurt, or…or dead or something! How long would it have taken you to think about the welfare of one of your band mates?" Murdoc yelled, standing up and walking to the far side of the chamber.

"Look, Muds, we're really sorry. I was going to run out that first morning and find you, but…I thought that maybe we should have some sort of plan…" 2D stopped, knowing what kind of response that would get. And he was right.

"You? Thinking? Well, there's a shock. So, what finally prompted you to get off your sorry butts and come look for me?" the bassist turned away from them, sulking.

"It was my idea, Murdoc san," Noodle bowed, although Murdoc couldn't see her. "2D san said that there was an ample amount of blood in the Winnebago, which led us to believe that something horrible had happened, but I discovered it was merely a well-hidden bottle of red dye in the blankets. We found your bass on the bed the first morning, as if somebody had carefully left it there, and that frightened us. Eventually, I went back out to look for more clues, and it was your very intelligent raven, in fact, who helped me to understand that we had a way to find you," Noodle explained.

"So, it took the three of you over a week to figure out that the answer to your problems was there all along? Sometimes I wonder why I ever chose you to be in my band. It can't work when only one person is smart enough to figure out the answer to your dilemma is staring you in the face. And what do you mean, my bass was left on my bed? It better not still be turned on, because do you know how much _money _that will cost?" he turned around again, his red eye blazing.

"I know how much you like to save money, Muds, so I turned it off right away," 2D replied, trying to calm the bassist down. "And I'll even help you clean up your 'Bago when we get back, alright? It's kind of a mess…" the singer admitted.

To everyone's great relief, Murdoc let out a great sigh and replied in a much calmer voice, "Well. You actually did something right. Normally, you realize, I wouldn't let this go, but I don't have the energy to argue right now. And all of you seem incredibly optimistic that we _can _get out. I suppose it'll be another week before you figure _this _one out, won't it?"

"No, I…I really think I have a plan this time," 2D said quietly, waiting for Murdoc to explode again, but the bassist just stared at him and said, just as quietly, "Go on."

"Well, the zombies really seem to be afraid of your cross, right? I mean, they won't touch anybody when they're wearing it, will they?" 2D spoke quickly, trying to get his idea out before Murdoc could cut him off.

"They haven't been able to, no, and I'll be darned if I can figure out why I took it off that night, but that's the part that doesn't make any sense. If zombies are creatures of evil, and this cross is a symbol of evil, shouldn't it give them some sort of power instead of taking their power away?" Murdoc asked, not really expecting an intelligent answer.

"Maybe. But…it's just an upside-down cross, right? What if…" 2D gasped as a sudden brainwave hit him. "What if it wasn't always upside-down? What if it's actually a real cross that somebody decided to turn upside-down?" he asked, feeling immensely proud that he had come up with that.

Murdoc stared at him to about five seconds and then started to cackle. 2D felt a little afraid, not knowing what would come out of it, but Murdoc turned to him and said, "Sometimes, very rarely, mind you, I thank whatever force is looking after me that I met you, Tusspot. Because only somebody with no brains at all could come up with something as intelligent as that."

2D thought about that for a moment, and then he smiled. In all truth, it was a pretty lame compliment, but 2D took whatever he could get from the bassist. "You mean I'm right?" he asked, at the same time Russel and Noodle put in, "You mean, he's right?"

"Yes, although it took that remarkably intelligent comment from you to get me to remember it. I've had this old cross since I was born. Surprising, considering my parents were not overly God-fearing. Must have been a gift from a distant relative or something. At any rate, there came a time in my life when I needed to change my image drastically, but I'm not talking about that now. So I became a Satanist. Naturally, my parents would have killed me if they ever found out, even though I don't think they really knew I existed, so I did the only thing I could to let people at school know what I had become. I turned the cross upside down," he replied, a little embarrassed that he had forgotten the one thing that could have possible saved them when he was continually ragging on the others for having short memories.

"So, you're saying that we can get out, now?" 2D asked, staring at the cross.

"No, I'm saying that since the cross only protects the wearer, _I _can get out. _You _will have to sit in here and rot for a while, just like you made me do," Murdoc snapped, striding towards the exit.

"You would not leave us to die, would you, Murdoc san?" Noodle asked innocently, fluttering her long eyelashes.

Darn. There was that look again. Murdoc couldn't condemn a teenage girl, no matter now hard he was. He sighed resignedly and stopped walking. "Noodle…I couldn't leave you. You know that. You're the only reason you guys figured out how to find me, after all. I think…I think I know a way that we could all get out safely."

"Oh, arigatou, Murdoc san!" Noodle exclaimed, running to him and throwing her arms around him again.

"Oi, Noodle. What do I keep telling you?" Murdoc chided her gently, and she let go.

"Sumimasen, Murdoc san," she replied sheepishly, blushing a little. Murdoc smiled at her. "Now…here's the plan…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure this will work, Muds?" 2D asked, as they peered around the corner at the zombie-filled corridor.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm sure at least one of us will get out alive, that is," Murdoc added evilly.

"It will all work out fine, 2D san," Noodle assured the singer, laying a hand on his arm. "The plan is a good one."

"You're sure that morning is the best time to sneak out, man?" Russel asked, a little nervously. As one can imagine, his great bulk was not made for sprinting. And they were going to have to run. Zombies couldn't move fast, but there were a lot of them.

"For the one hundred and fifteenth time, **yes**, you big oaf. Morning is the best time to do _anything _where zombies are concerned, because they've spent all night eating, and, if we get past them, they won't venture out into the sunlight, because they'll…well…" Murdoc tried to think of a suitable word. _Die _wasn't exactly the best choice, after all, because they were already dead. "They won't go out in the sunlight." Murdoc glared at the others, daring them to utter a word about his stumble. Surprisingly, even 2D kept his mouth shut.

"Jes' as long as you're sure, man. I have a feeling that one chance is all we'll get," Russel replied, as Cortez cawed in agreement. "Oh, shut up," the drummer glared at the bird. "At least _you _can fly out of here." For a response, the raven just laughed.

"Okay, it'll be dawn in about two minutes. As soon as that you see daylight come into that chamber, we move," Murdoc looked around the group. "And I won't be coming back, so stick close, and just hope that whatever power this old cross has doesn't suddenly wear off."

"You think it might?" 2D asked worriedly, staring at the metal.

Murdoc sighed and didn't answer him, but he turned around and stared into the chamber. A thin sliver of light appeared on the floor where the stone tablet was opened, and, as it grew wider, Murdoc took the cross off from around his neck and held it out in front of him. "Ready?" he asked, receiving fearful nods in return. "On my signal…"

The next moment, he had moved out into the chamber and was sauntering across the floor to the opening. The zombies were staring at him, ready to stop him if he tried to escape but otherwise content to let their new king wander about his realm. Murdoc walked over to the staircase, peering up into the dawn as the last few zombies straggled in from their midnight feast. "You don't think I could go up for just a minute, do you, mates? The stale air doesn't do me any good, you see…" he gave them a smile, but the zombies just started to move towards him. Murdoc took a step backwards and moved slowly up the stairs, and the zombies followed, trying to stay out of the direct sunlight. "NOW!" Murdoc yelled, holding the cross out at the zombies.

The staggered back as the rest of the band started to move across the chamber, even Russel running as fast as he could go. Cortez cawed happily and swooped in amongst the undead, trying to clear a path for the others. With a martial arts cry, Noodle threw herself into the fray, finishing off many of the zombies who were bold enough to try and ascend the stairs. As 2D and Russel flew by him, Murdoc grabbed Noodle from the crowd of zombies, and, pushing her up the stairs in front of him, he ran out of the crypt.

There was a sickening crunch as the stone lowered itself back into place on whatever zombies were unfortunate enough to try and follow them out, and the four of them stood on the lawn of the cemetery, still disbelieving that they had actually made it out alive.

"That was fun!" Noodle exclaimed, her cheeks flushed from excitement. "When can we go zombie-bashing again, Murdoc san?" she asked innocently.

"Hopefully not for a while, Noodle girl," he replied affectionately, ruffling her hair. "You're pretty decent as a fighter. Unlike those two lame-brains over there." And with that, he started away across the graveyard towards the direction of the studio.

"So, I'm still thinking you should move out, yeah?" 2D asked, once again perched on the counter inside the Winnebago. The other band members had followed Murdoc back to the studio and, true to his word, 2D had helped the bassist clean up his living quarters. Most people would still think it unlivable, but truthfully it was cleaner than it had been in quite some time. 2D was a little worried, though, as Murdoc hadn't eaten anything yet, claiming that he could wait until dinner time, and all the stress of the past week had given him a major headache. He had taken some painkillers when they'd gotten back, but it wasn't helping much, so he needed something to take his mind off of his headache.

"How many times have we been over this, Dullard?" Murdoc asked irritably. "I'd make some sort of comment on your brainpower, but even _you _aren't dumb enough to forget something I've told you a hundred times."

"I know, but…I was right, see? And something bad might've happened, so I thought that…"

"Well, you thought wrong," Murdoc snapped, leaning against the door. "And you _were _right, miracle of miracles, but that doesn't mean I'm going to worship your two brain cells. You don't have to worry about me letting any more zombies in, if that'll make you feel better," Murdoc added, noticing how crestfallen 2D looked.

"Okay. I won't bother you any more," 2D replied softly, pulling a dart out of the cupboard above his head and throwing it into the adjacent wall.

"Are you putting holes in my perfectly clean wall?" Murdoc asked with a bit of a smile.

"Muds, the last time those walls were 'perfectly clean' was before you bought this junk pile," 2D retorted, glad that Murdoc's mood was starting to improve. "And it's not true, you know."

"What isn't?" Murdoc asked suspiciously, turning to stare at the singer.

"What you said, back in the grave. About you not having any friends," 2D said with a smile, trying to gauge how the bassist would react. What he got, however, was not what he expected.

Murdoc had turned white as a sheet, and he slowly bent over and leaned against the counter, breathing heavily. "Muds, you alright? You look like you're going to be sick," 2D said, concerned.

"I'm fine," Murdoc replied through gritted teeth. He forced himself upright and glared at 2D. "But I thought you didn't hear any of that."

"Well, I didn't remember it at the time, but now…I seem to remember a little of it. Not all of it, but I remember you sayin' something about not having any friends, and I just wanted to tell you that that's not true. I know you aren't that great at telling others how you feel, but I think that if you really looked inside yourself, you'd see that there are people that care about you." 2D had surprised himself with that last speech, as it was probably one of the most meaningful and intelligent things he'd ever said.

"What are you now, my psychiatrist?" Murdoc asked grumpily, not willing to admit that 2D might have been right.

"No, I just want to let you know that even when you think that nobody's there to look out for you, that's not true. I know you haven't treated me the best, but…we're family, Muds, and families fight sometimes. I know we're different and all, but I thought…sometimes you need to be around people who aren't the same as you. It lets you see different sides of yourself, you know? It helps you learn more about who you really are, and I just think that you're afraid to look inside yourself and see that maybe there _is _more to you than what you think," 2D was feeling more confident now that Murdoc hadn't cut him off, and as Cortez cawed in agreement and flew to land on Murdoc's shoulder, 2D pointed at the bird and said, "See, your raven agrees with me."

The look Murdoc gave him was murderously calm, but 2D could tell that something he had said had made an impact. That, along with the fact that the bassist hadn't told him he was being stupid yet, gave him more courage than he could remember having in a long time, and, giving in to impulse, he quickly got up and threw his arms around the older man. "We'll always be here for each other, Muds. I want you to know that," he said quietly.

Murdoc was too stunned to even push 2D away or give him the old "no touching" speech, so he just stood there, taking in all the singer had said. Maybe D was smarter than he liked to give him credit for. Or maybe he just made lucky guesses, because, if it was true and 2D hadn't actually heard his confession, there was no possible way the singer could be that accurate. Eventually he decided that it didn't really matter, but he couldn't take advantage of 2D's apparent lack of intelligence anymore. "D, what is our policy on touching?" he growled.

2D let go and hopped back up onto the counter. "I know, but I just thought…never mind. So…are we friends?" he asked innocently, holding out a hand.

Murdoc hesitated, unsure if this was what he really wanted. He'd lived his whole life being cold and distant to those around him, keeping his feelings bottle up and drowning his sorrow with alcohol and drugs and…other things. But what if there was another way? What if, if he actually could come out and tell somebody how he was feeling, he wouldn't have to beat up on himself? It couldn't hurt to try, could it? Maybe it was time, finally, to move ahead and stop making excuses for what he had become, because it really was nobody else's fault, he realized. Not his peers, not his parents, nobody could make you become a certain way. Except for yourself. He reached out and clasped 2D's hand, giving a half-smile. "You idiot, we've always been friends."

"Good, because I want to ask you something. D'you think that maybe we could, you know, spend some of our money to get a new car? I mean, this old tub's not going to last much longer and…"

Murdoc sighed and tried to block 2D out. How could he sound so smart one minute and so dumb the next? "No, we are _not _getting another vehicle. Besides, nobody else drives, and I'm fine with this."

"That's not true, Muds. Russ drives, and besides…" he cut off, unsure of how to put what he was next going to say.

"The big oaf rarely ever leaves the studio, D, and he always expects the rest of us to do the shopping for him. So he's out. Although…I've never really asked you. Why don't _you _drive? You must have a license."

"I do, Muds, but I can't drive, not since…" 2D looked at Murdoc, at the bassist looked away.

"Not since that day. I know. I'm sorry," Murdoc said quietly, obviously not used to apologizing. "You tried?"

"Yeah, but the people down at the DMV said that since I have no eyes, I can't operate a motor vehicle. And besides, I'm so hopped up on pain meds most of the time that my 'judgment is impaired' or something like that," 2D explained, obviously content with his lot.

"Didn't you tell them you could see?" Murdoc asked, although he was still unsure as to how somebody without eyes still had all of their vision.

"Yeah, and they did tests and everything, but they still don't believe me. S'okay, though, because otherwise I never would have met you or got this band thing started," 2D smiled, and then was interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach. "I guess haven't really eaten much in the past day. You want to go inside and see if Noodle wants to get any food with us? I'm sure Russel's already eaten."

Murdoc looked at the singer. What was he up to, asking Murdoc to 'come inside,' when the bassist avoided all contact with the rest of the studio. Or was this part of that tolerance thing? He sighed. His past had him all mixed up, but the least he could do was _try_ to be nice. Once in a while. "Fine," he said, and they headed into the studio, Cortez still perched on Murdoc's shoulder.

As they made their way up the elevator to Noodle's room, they could hear electric guitar melodies reverberating around the studio. "You think she had that loud enough?" Murdoc smirked, staring at 2D.

"Oh, no. She usually has it a lot louder. I'm pretty well used to it," the singer admitted as they stepped off the elevator. "Oy! Noodle!" he yelled, banging on her door.

There was an abrupt stop in the music, and then a cheerful voice called, "douzo agatte kudasai!"

2D pushed open the door, and Noodle came out, closing the door to her room quickly. "Merely a formality, 2D san. I am afraid there is not much in my bedroom to interest anyone at the moment. I assume you have come to see me because you wish for your bottom to be kicked again?" she smiled hopefully.

"Actually, why don't you ask Muds if he wants to play you? I was going to get some dinner ready," 2D admitted.

"Murdoc san!" Noodle flashed him one of her brilliant smiles. "It is rare that you would come into the studio, and I am honoured. Would you care to honour me even more by playing me?" she bowed.

"Noodle, I doubt even know _how _to play, but…you know I can't say no to you," the bassist replied.

"Excellent!" Noodle clapped her hands, and they went down into the kitchen, Noodle tugging at Murdoc's sleeve and leading him into the living room.

2D opened the fridge, grimaced because apparently Russel had eaten most of the food again, and decided to throw a pizza into the oven. Upon doing that, he went over to the doorway separating the kitchen and living rooms and smiled at Murdoc and Noodle. The bassist was putting on one of his I-don't-really-care looks, but 2D could tell he was enjoying himself. Noodle, of course, was ecstatic that she could finally play somebody new, because neither 2D nor Russel had her skill when it came to video games.

Murdoc looked up at him and gave one of his sneers, saying, "So are you just going to stand there blocking the doorway with your mouth hanging open looking like a fish out of water, or are you going to join us?" 2D sighed, but it was a contented sigh. Noodle was right. Some things would never change. And, when it came right down to it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Douzo agatte kudasai: Please come in

**The End**

**I know I haven't gotten any reviews for Chapter Seven yet, but I figured I'd better update because I'll be away for the better part of a week and I don't want to leave you all wanting more when I can't give it. **

**I'm sad. It's over. Although I have to admit it was a real pleasure to write. With all of my other stories it felt like I was going on forever and I could never pass the 10000 word mark. With this one, it barely felt like I was writing it and it was well over 10000 words, so I'm very happy. I don't know what I'll be writing next, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'll gladly take them. And once again, thank you to all who reviewed. It was very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye for now! **


End file.
